Amnesia
by AlphaThetaEpsilonOmega
Summary: First fanfic just so you know. Annabeth leaves for New Rome without Percy cutting of their relationship.
1. Percy

Percy was sitting in the backseat of his mum's car. He, his mum, and his stepdad were coming back from camp. As they went to Half-Blood hill to pick him before School started again. When they got back to their apartment, Percy quickly went up to his room. He pulled out his art supplies Rachel got him and turned on his playlist titled "Her." While he was painting songs such as "Counting Stars" and "I Lived" by One Republic and "I Bet My Life" by Imagine Dragons came on. Even "Rather Be" by Clean Bandit came on. He had titled that song his and "her" theme song, because it practically told the story of their Demigod lives. By that time he was half-way done with painting. But when "Amnesia" by 5SOS started playing he finally stopped. He dropped his paint brush just like every time he paints he doesn't realize what he had painted until the very end. It was a painting of him and "her" underwater in a air bubble holding hands and staring into each other eyes. He flipped through the rest of the paintings. Him and "her" in the Labyrinth, on Mt. Orthys holding up the sky, in the middle of the Sea of Monsters, and them at each others throats during his first camp game. The rest were just paintings of "Her." "Why?" he thought aloud. "Why did you leave me, Annabeth? Why?"

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so don't go to hard on me. I believe I will do one in Annabeth's point of view, but no more after that.


	2. Annabeth

Percy was sitting in the backseat of his mum's car. He, his mum, and his stepdad were coming back from camp. As they went to Half-Blood hill to pick him before School started again. When they got back to their apartment, Percy quickly went up to his room. He pulled out his art supplies Rachel got him and turned on his playlist titled "Her." While he was painting songs such as "Counting Stars" and "I Lived" by One Republic and "I Bet My Life" by Imagine Dragons came on. Even "Rather Be" by Clean Bandit came on. He had titled that song his and "her" theme song, because it practically told the story of their Demigod lives. By that time he was half-way done with painting. But when "Amnesia" by 5SOS started playing he finally stopped. He dropped his paint brush just like every time he paints he doesn't realize what he had painted until the very end. It was a painting of him and "her" underwater in a air bubble holding hands and staring into each other eyes. He flipped through the rest of the paintings. Him and "her" in the Labyrinth, on Mt. Orthys holding up the sky, in the middle of the Sea of Monsters, and them at each others throats during his first camp game. The rest were just paintings of "Her." "Why?" he thought aloud. "Why did you leave me, Annabeth? Why?"

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so don't go to hard on me. I believe I will do one in Annabeth's point of view, but no more after that.

Annabeth was sitting in her desk at New Rome's college in her Architecture class waiting for the professor to stop rattling on about one of the most simple designs made in history. He was making it seem like the hardest thing to build ever.

"Annabeth, are you listening to me?" Professor Umbridge asked. **(A/N S****ee where I got that one?)**

"Yes, Professor. I was just studying over the designs on the board." Annabeth replied.

"Everyone does remember what I said about not paying attention in my class. Yes. Good. You may leave now, get, get out."

While Annabeth was walking back to her apartment all she could think about was "Him" 'No Annabeth don't think about "him" ' she thought to herself. When she got there she immediately started doing her homework. It was about six o' clock when she finally finished, for she had been working on it since three thirty, she finally sat down to eat. After wards she went to bed felling more tired than she had ever been. But when she laid down she felt empty, like her other piece was gone and she could never get it back. It was "Him" he was her other piece . There was a myth that the first humans had been born with four arms, four legs, and two heads. But it was foretold that they would overtake the gods, so they had them spilt apart till there was two legs, two arms, and one head. That way there were always looking for there other piece the other part of there soul. Well, Annabeth had found hers, but she let him go.

"Why did I ever leave you, Percy? Why?"

Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back this is the end of this two-shot. I'm working on a truth or dare so come look at my page and read. Please review both stories and I need ideas for new Truths and Dares.


End file.
